Darkness
by dawn-of-the-moon
Summary: Only you could see my darkness and not want to change me. Ours was the strongest bond in the world. It was the bond of shared darkness. Naruto & Sasuke's views on their precious bond.
1. Darkness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of its characters._

 _A/N: Uchiha Sasuke's POV._ _I am a fairly new writer, reviews are immensely appreciated! I hope you enjoy reading this!_

I always thought I was alone in this darkness, but then there you were. You were my light, you shone brighter than the sun, but you willingly stepped into the darkness for me. I didn't want the darkness around me to extinguish your light, so I tried to keep you away from me. For a while it worked, but my mask couldn't fool you anymore, it probably never had. But as you stepped into my shadows, your light shone just as bright as before, your eyes were just as lively, regardless of your surroundings. You seemed unaffected by the dark, as if it couldn't get to you. And that's when I realized, maybe we weren't opposites after all. It was when I realized that you had always been in the darkness, and that was why your light shone so bright. You always made sure to shine brighter than the darkness inside of you, so it couldn't get to you. And I admired you, I admired your strength and your courage, and your willingness to once again enter the shadows for me, just so that I wouldn't be alone any longer.

And a while later, I realized something else. Everyone who had ever tried to reach me had found nothing but a stone wall, until you came along. Without knowing, I had unconciously taken down my walls for you. I had let you in, allowed you to touch my heart like I never thought I would. I wanted you to stand beside me, I needed you. Unlike anyone else, you didn't try to change me, you didn't scream: "take my hand, I'll pull you out of this darkness!" Instead, you just went to stand beside me without a word. You didn't try to 'fix' me as if I were a broken vase that needed to be whole again. You accepted me the way I was, you acknowledged me and listened to every word I said. You never left me, and I couldn't be more grateful. I knew you understood everything about me, even the things I didn't say. I didn't have to say them, because you never pushed me, you just waited patiently until I was ready to say them. And you respected me, you always respected me.

That's why I knew you would respect my choice to leave. I knew you would understand why I had to do this. But I also knew that you would try to bring me back anyway, because I meant something to you. And even though I pretended to be your enemy, to have no bond with you whatsoever, I could feel that you were thinking of me, and I was thinking of you. No matter how far apart we were, I was always connected to you, and I knew that one day, we would be together again.

You loved me and I loved you, you understood me and I understood you, you respected me and I respected you. That was our bond, our eternal bond of unspoken words, of sincere promises and of intertwined lives. Ours was the strongest kind of bond in the world. It was the bond of shared darkness.


	2. Light

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it._

 _A/N: This is Naruto's side of the story. Enjoy!_

I thought I was alone, you know, the kind of alone where there are people around you who love you, but they don't really _understand_ you, they don't really _know_ who you are. I was different, with a mindset that nobody else shared. But then I met you, and I recognized it immediately, the same darkness that enveloped me, I could _feel_ it in you. And I knew we were the same, and you knew it too. I saw it in your eyes, you were never fooled by my happy and loud attitude, you looked right through my mask, even though you pretended not to. And I looked through yours, surrounded by people who claimed to love you, but who didn't even know the real you, you pretended not to care, but deep inside, you were lonely. And I was furious at all the people who could see your pain but who chose to ignore it, like they didn't care enough to see, or maybe they just couldn't handle it, they wanted to believe that you were who they thought you were, who you pretended to be. And I just couldn't understand how they could just ignore the look in your eyes, I vowed that I would show you that you weren't alone, that there were people who cared. Because every time I saw you sitting there, just staring, with that look on your face, _I wanted to hug you so badly_ , but I never did, you probably didn't want me to anyway. You wanted to protect me, keep me away from you, but you couldn't stop me. I walked into your shadows because that, I knew, would be best. You weren't an open person, you trusted no one and I knew it would be hard to get you to open up to me. Instead of asking, I just listened to whatever you wanted to tell me, and I loved listening to you. I wasn't a patient person, I had never been one to wait, but around you, I was. I respected you, so all I did was wait, listen to everything you said and acknowledge you like you acknowledged me. I trusted you with my life, and you inspired me. A _nd when I saw you in pain, I hurt too_ , I wanted nothing more than for you to be happy again, and I would shoulder all your pain and darkness without a thought, if I could. That was when I realized that I _loved_ you, a love that only grew stronger with every day. We were connected in a special way, in a way that others couldn't understand, because they didn't know the pain we did, they hadn't felt the darkness that enveloped us. They thought that our shadows would somehow affect their light, but what they didn't know is that if you know darkness, you learn to appreciate light. So I vowed to myself that I would shine so bright that maybe one day, your darkness would be more bearable, or even completely _gone_. Because you meant everything to me, you were my first real bond, my most important person and, most importantly, my _friend_. That was why, when you left, I promised to bring you back, even though I knew you wouldn't want me to. I had sworn to protect you, and when you were so far away, I couldn't. I needed you more than anyone, because over time, you had become my happiness. When everyone around me gave up their hope of finding you, I believed that you would come back, because I was thinking of you, so I was your home. And you were my home, too, you were always thinking about me, you knew that even when you were so far away and more in darkness than ever, I stood beside you. And when I saw you again, and you said you had cut all bonds, I didn't believe you, because your eyes said otherwise. Even when you tried to kill me I felt your hand on my shoulder and I just _knew_ that everything would be okay. You would come back, for me, because we loved each other. We were friends in every meaning of the word, and you were my precious person. To you, I wasn't a monster, I was your best friend. And that meant everything to me, more than I could ever say.

I will always love you and wherever you are, I'll keep thinking of you, even if one day you'll hate me. If you want me to, I will be your light. When you laugh, I'll laugh with you, when you fight, I'll fight beside you and when you cry, I'll share in your pain and cry with you. And when you die, I will die with you, that is my promise. The promise of a lifetime, however long my life may be. _We will walk through the darkness together, as friends and comrades, as two people bound together by understanding._ _ **And we will find light.**_


End file.
